An electrical battery can include one or more electrochemical cells that convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. Heat and changes in temperature can affect the chemical processes of the battery, which can degrade the battery and generate safety issues in using and storing batteries. With the growing number of battery applications, maintaining multi-cell battery packs safely can be a concern.
Thermal management of batteries can be used with smaller batteries in mobile devices and larger battery packs in electric vehicles, off grid energy storage, and backup applications. Temperature sensors can be used in battery thermal management systems to determine the temperature of monitored batteries. Depending on the application, a single temperature sensor or multiple sensors can be built into a battery pack. Mobile applications can use smaller quantities of sensors while electric vehicles can employ many sensors.